Forgotten
by Dagmar
Summary: Seifer is the main character here, so if you really hate him...don't read this. This isn't PG-13 material right now, but it soon will be. r&r please?


Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer- In no way do I own ff8 or any of its characters and such. Nor did I ever claim to. So.........there.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep, blue eyes stared out into the inky blackness of the night sky. No stars. No moon. Just the same colorless void that seemed to stretch on forever.   
  
*Not a damn thing out there tonight. So quiet. So still.........Thank God the training center is still open.* Seifer thought and pulled away from the window. With a sigh, he snatched his gunblade from its usual resting place at the end of his bed. Slinging it over his shoulder, he shuffled out of the dorm room.  
  
With the click of his boots offering the only distraction from the eerie quiet, Seifer quickened his pace to the training center. Eager to engage in a battle. Pushing on the heavy metal doors that separated the Garden from the monsters, he entered with no fear. Hell, he would welcome a T-rexaur at this point. He quickly spotted his first target, though it was only a Grat. Seifer alerted the monster to his presence before falling into his usual fighting stance, in an attempt to prolong the battle. He tried to lose himself in the fight.But to no avail, for after the first few swipes of his gunblade, he realized that this was not what he wanted. Not what he needed. His heart wasn't in the battle. Instead of the normal exhilirating rush he recieved when defeating an enemy, Seifer only got more of the same empty feeling that was slowly eating away at him from the inside-out. For the first time in a long time, he didn't revel in the sight of the blood pouring from the various wounds on the monster's body.  
  
"What the hell DO I need then?......" He mumbled to himself, and with a final swipe he finshed off the Grat. Only slightly fatigued, he decided to check out the secret area. Glancing around the room, he saw only a few couples. Kissing. Talking. Cooing at each other, and just being together. At first, they didn't notice Seifer, but finally one of the older boys looked up and saw him. The other pairs of eyes in the room immediatly followed the first boy's gaze. Each of the couples gave a heavy sigh at the same time. Sparing their loves a last kiss, they all got up and left the area.  
  
*Heh, I guess thats all the reaction I should expect......I AM the leader of the disciplinary committee, after all.* Seifer snickered slightly and walked to the large window. It afforded a beautiful view of the exterior of the garden. But once again, Seifer found himself looking beyond that. His eyes shifted to the still dark sky above. * So empty......* ,he thought *Like me.....* Seifer lowered his head and slid to the floor, his big coat spreading out beneath him and his gunblade clattering noisily against the tiles.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I'm starting to sound like that damned Chicken-wuss, barely able to control my emotions." He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I've got to get out of here........somehow. I've got to DO something......"  
  
*I can't keep going on like this.......My life, it's so pointless. I do nothing here. I'm just Seifer. The trouble maker. A burden on everyone and everything. No one wants me here....Why do I bother to stay?* Seifer closed his eyes, going deeper into thought. * I already know the answer to that question....I know exactly why I stay here. I'm afraid. Afraid that this is the only place that will ever except me. Afraid that if I DO leave, I'll be turned away wherever I go.* Seifer almost scoffed at his own thoughts. His Mr. Bad attitude that he had carried so long was starting to take over his own mind. He was slowly becoming a stranger even to himself....Unable to find the peace he had hoped to, Seifer rose to his feet and walked back to his dorm. *Maybe I need some sleep....*  
  
  
A/N- okay, yeah that was a short introduction. Probably poorly written as well, but I really wanted to get up the intro for this story. So be nice , and review. By the next chapter, my writer's block should have subsided and the story will pick up. Thanks for being patient. :)  



End file.
